left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is an upcoming three-maphttp://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ DLC for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. ''It was released on October 5th http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=4352. The Sacrifice takes place after Blood Harvest, and is considered to be the prologue to The Passing, as both campaigns are connected to each other. The DLC is free for PC players, while for Xbox 360 players it will be in two separate packages for Xbox Live (one for ''Left 4 Dead and one for Left 4 Dead 2), and will cost 560 Microsoft Points for each one. The campaign is called "The Sacrifice", with the obvious interpretation being that one of the Survivors has to sacrifice themself in order to enable the survival of the team. Canonically, Bill is the one who makes this choice, as seen by his unfortunate appearance in The Passing's finale inside a generator room, as well as the comic. The tagline, "It's your funeral", refers to the idiom "it's your funeral", basically meaning someone may have made a bad choice, and if they follow up on it, they will have to endure the direct consequences regarding that choice. Released in The Sacrifice * The Sacrifice campaign for Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * A comic book depicting the events that happened after Blood Harvest as well as Survivor back story. * Five new Achievements for each DLC. * A port of No Mercy for Left 4 Dead 2, which includes usage of the ''Left 4 Dead'' Survivors. * 5 New Mutations, including: Taaannnkk!! (Left 4 Dead 2 only, PC and Mac is free, for Xbox users who have bought or own The Passing) Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Unlike other campaigns, The Sacrifice's Achievements can be obtained separately on both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. Notes * Chet Faliszek commented in a thread on the steam user forums with a new line for Bill in The Sacrifice. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version, not only are the Special Infected included, but the Uncommon Infected are as well. In some of the below images, CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected are shown. It is unknown if Valve will release new Uncommon Infected at this point or if they appear in Left 4 Dead also, with or without having their special abilities. * The Hunting Rifle in Left 4 Dead (commonly referred to as the Sniper Rifle prior to Left 4 Dead 2, which the interview may have made a mistake on) will be rebalanced to match its counterpart in Left 4 Dead 2. * One of the pictures released shows the player wielding the M60, meaning this may be the second Campaign in which it becomes available. * The finale is said to be a "new style" of finales, where the Survivors will have to complete three separate objectives (starting up three generators). Which Could Possibly Leave The fourth person to be the one who "sacraficing" themselfs. * Supposedly, the finale of this campaign is going to be on the same location as The Port in The Passing. * This is the only DLC to be released for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * Just like in Dead Air, on The Sacrifice poster, Bill isn't smoking his signature cigarette. ** Notably, the sunlight from behind Bill forms a halo around his head. Whether this is coincidence or intentional (as it seems to symbolize his canon death) is not known. ** So far this is the only campaign poster to feature Francis with his gloves on. External Links * GameTrailers TV Interview * The Sacrifice Official Comic Page * Left 4 Dead The Sacrifice Teaser * The Sacrifice Official Site Gallery sacrifice 2.png Sacrifice.png sacrifice 3.png sacerifice 4.png The_sacrifice_louis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 1 The_sacrifice_zoey_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 2 The_sacrifice_francis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 3 The_sacrifice_bill_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 4 The Sacrifice.jpg|The Sacrifice images.jpg|Uncommon Infected rush at the player. References Category:Downloadable Content Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns